A kind of love hate
by Narufan1st
Summary: When Leo wins an all expense paid trip to camp half blood he believes it'll be the best summer ever, that is until he meets his cold and stoic cabin mate Nico. It's hate at first sight but what happens when it slowly changes to love


**A kind of love hate**

**AN: dun dun dun, this is my latest story, written because there simply isn't enough leico out there and I just adore the pairing (percico is getting overrated so is leo x calypso ) So I came up with this. Review if you want me to continue. As for my other fics I'm still writing this but this is on the side as I've wanted to write this since forever.** **my first Percy Jackson fanfic, yay! And it's Nico x Leo as well, double yay. don't expect this to be mega awesome or anything since this is my first try but still try to enjoy and if you like it review, if you hate it review, and if you don't mind it review, we Leico fans need more supporters and i hope I can convert some people xD**

**Warnings: yaoi, ooc , emo kids , fluff, moe, Au, boys kissing boys , fist fights, and whatever I can come up with**

Disclaimer: I'm not as mean as rick well at least I hope not

**Leo**

"Mr Valdez, are you even listening?" The woman with the steely grey eyes glared down disdainfully at the Latino boy in front of brushed a lock of his curly brown hair across his forehead as he stared in disbelief at the sight in front of him

"yes ma'am" The boy grinned cheekily at her, he had dark brown eyes with a permanent mischievous look in them and his cute baby face was framed by his curly brown hair. Yes he was adorable and his smile had the ability to warm the coldest of hearts, except this particular one.

"As I was saying" She continued, taking no notice of him. "You are in cabin 18, try not to kill any of your cabin mates before the end of the summer" Leo started laughing at that and trailed of when he realised she was deadly serious.

"err thanks Mrs" He squinted at the name tag pinned on her blue pastel sweater."chase"

"My pleasure" She remarked dryly and beckoned him out of the room.

Leo ran out of the office in a joyful sprint, he had just won a competition in which the first prize was an all-expense paid trip to the most prestigious summer camp in the country, the only downside was that the camp was full of rich snobs as you had to be loaded to afford it.

Leo wasn't rich, in fact he was the polar opposite. His mother had died when he was young from a fire and ever since then he had gone from foster home to foster home, he had no idea who his dad was either but he wasn't even that interested in finding him there but by luck he managed to win the first prize in an art competition which was an all-expense paid summer at the camp.

Leo walked out of the building and into the warm Californian sun, it was paradise he thought as he saw a few view of the place. Girls in bikinis were running around laughing and swimming, flipping their long blonde/brown/black/red hair out of their faces and chattering excitedly, about some boy named rico? It didn't matter to him. He would soon make those fine ladies forget about that Rico guy, whoever he is.

Leo smiled to himself as he walked to his cabin, pushing open the door as he got there. The inside was amazing, a huge room with freshly polished hardwood floors, Two bunk beds placed close together in the right hand corner of the room, big windows and a MacBook on a desk next to the beds.

"This is awesome!" Leo exclaimed happily as two heads peered from the top of one the bunk beds .

"Who are you" The first, a boy that looked about his age asked, the boy had short blonde hair with electric blue eyes and was radiating a stern type of aura. He had a deck of cards in his hand that he seemed to be playing with the other boy.  
"I'm Leo" Leo grinned at the boy much to his amusement, he caught sight of the other boy who just stared darkly. "Who are you?He had pale skin, deathly pale and dark eyes, his hair was a black mess that looked like he just got out of bed and he had a dark kind of aura. it was obvious that he was bad news Leo though.

"I'm Jason grace" When it was obvious that the dark haired boy wouldn't answer, Jason spoke up for him." And that's my cabin mate Nico di Angelo" Nico barely grunted and dropped his cards on the bed, jumping gracefully from the top and landing softly on his feet like a cat. Leo noticed how skinny he was for the first time and he was dressed completely in black, A black T-shirt and skinny jeans making Leo assume that he was a Goth.

"I'm going to find Percy" Nico said quietly as he walked out of the cabin. Jason smiled though a bit reproachfully at Leo.

"Sorry about that, Nico is a bit... Reserved" He said.

"You can say that again" Even a grumpy goth kid couldn't put a damper on Leo's mood. "Where am I staying?"

"The only free bed is the one under mine" Jason paused" Which is the one I'm lying on right now if you were going to ask."  
Leo blushed guiltily." Then who's in the other bunk?"

"Nico and Percy, they're my cousins but they're also childhood friends or something like that and mega close

."  
"Is Percy like little Mr Sunshine?"

"Nah I guess Percy is okay, he can be irritating at times but he's nothing like Nico"

"that's nice to hear" Leo grinned as he stuffed his clothes into a drawer near his bed then took a sit on it. He could tell that he and Jason were going to be fast friend even though Jason seemed more serious than him, he could tell he was a good person on the inside.

The next hour was filled with laid back chatting between both of them; Leo found out some things about Jason like he had an older sister named Thalia and a girlfriend, who happened to go to their camp, named Reyna. They were in the middle of talking about their favourite books when the door to the cabin opened and Nico came in accompanied by a boy and a girl.

The boy had wild brown hair with sea green eyes and he had one arm wrapped around the blonde girl who's hair was packed neatly into a ponytail and her eyes a pretty stormy grey, she looked strangely familiar though.

"hey babe" Leo immediately pounced ""Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"nope but it's going to hurt when I string your neck f you don't leave me alone" She said jokingly.

"Okay, I get it"  
The boy next to her gave a small laugh and turned to Leo with a smile on his face "I'm Percy and this is my girlfriend Annabeth and you are?"

"Leo, Leo Valdez" Leo grinned

"Nice to meet you Leo Leo Valdez" Leo couldn't help but laugh as Annabeth groaned at her boyfriend's lame joke.

"Anyway Jason as I was about to say before seaweed brain and Latino elf interrupted" Leo gave a snort at the nickname "We were about to go kayaking and we wondered if you and nico wanted to come as well"

"sure" Jason grabbed a jacket to wear over his orange camper shirt which Leo pondered on why he was the only one wearing it, well him and Annabeth. "Leo are you coming?"

Leo glanced at his pile of luggage that he hadn't unpacked then glanced back at the three friends, unpacking or kayaking? Tough decision but you only live once don't you? "Count me in!"

"Awesome" Percy said as they left their cabin and moved toward the beautiful blue lake. Leo had a feeling that it was going to be a beautiful day.

AN (again): I wrote this ages ago, that's why it's so crappy e.e. I'll probably revise it later


End file.
